dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pwr905
Cookies and Beer Thanks you! The cookies I shall help myself to forthwith. The beer can wait until I've recovered from the cold that the Codex has been distracting me from. In the meantime, I raise a glass of medicinal whisky to you! --Zoev 01:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Can Caridin help me? - Creating pages for codex entries Hi Pwr. I come in supplication - I have a potential job for Caridin that would save me a whole lotta copying and pasting. I'm a complete ignoramous when it comes to bots, but I think this is the kind of task Caridin could do - please just tell me if I'm wrong. The task is this: *If you look at Codex: Items, for example, it contains a bunch of includes of the CodexTransformer template, eg: * For each CodexTransformer include, a new page should be created with the title "Codex Entry: "&(value of Name parameter). * The new page should have exactly the same text as the CodexTransformer include, except: :*The text "|summaryonly = TRUE" should be replaced with |excerptonly = } :*The text "|style = codexsummary" should be replaced with |style = } *When the new page is created, the CodexTransfomer section on the summary page can be replaced with the include: Is that clear? It doesn't seem very clear to me! If this can be done for Codex: Items, the same process will also be needed for Codex: Quest-Related, Codex: Creatures and possibly other summary pages too. Thanks for your help! --Zoev 13:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Great stuff, thank you and good morning! --Zoev 17:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep! (I've amended Codex: Items to include those 2 new pages - if that's going to confuse anything then of course feel free to undo.) --Zoev 20:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::This is great - I go to the pub, have a couple of pints, come home and it's practically done! Bots for everything! Though I suppose it seems more like magic to me because you're the one who did all the actual person-work. Thanks for that! I'll go through and double check there are no duplicate headings on the rest of the codex pages before asking you to set Caridin loose on them (in fact, I'll probably work on the existing single pages for a while just to see if there are any general issues that can be more easily addressed when everything is on one page). The only thing I'd change about the automation, if possible, would be that, when replacing text on the summary pages with includes, Caridin seems to put the entries in alphabetical order, whereas we want them in the same order they appear in the codex - which is the order they're sorted in currently. Certainly manually rejigging the order, as I've done for Items and Quest-Related now, is a lot less work than creating all the pages from scratch, but is there a way to build the correct ordering into Caridin's job? Thank you again for your work on this. --Zoev 00:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::You're ahead of me - just seen what you've done with the Creatures page. Brilliant! --Zoev 00:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Good timing, then:) I'll start tweaking tomorrow and making use of the new pages to include codex info on other articles. Night night! --Zoev 00:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm away for the next couple of days, so I'll wait until I'm back to ask you to get Caridin to do the next batch of pages. However, in case it's useful to have advance warning, it would be great if any new codex entry pages created from now on could have the following comment at the very beginning to help out editors: ::::::(Wish I'd thought of this before, but I've started adding this in manually to pages already created as I work through them tidying up formatting and so on). --Zoev 19:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Gosh, never even considered that it might not show up! Thanks for sticking the comment in anyway - at worst it will give folk who do have the RTE switched off a link to the template. --Zoev 22:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I've now done some testing. It appears that RTE gets automatically disabled on the codex single pages because the page "contains template parameters". I really should have checked this out before - sorry, sorry, sorry! With this in mind, can I change my request slightly? I'd like the following to appear at the top of each newly created single page (ie scrub the first sentence): ::::::::and the following to appear at the end of each newly created page: ::::::::Thanks! --Zoev 06:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Right, I'm back. Hope you had a good Christmas. When you've got a moment, could you get Caridin to create individual pages for the following codex summary pages: Codex: Notes, Codex: Books and Songs, Codex: Culture and History and Codex: Magic And Religion? Having all the pages there as I do the tidy up will make it easier to create links between entries as I go along. Thanks! --Zoev 13:11, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Brilliant! Thanks for that. Now I just need to dither a bit about whether to create individual pages for spell combos and controls for consistency and ease of editing. About the footer, I think it would be handy but not essential to add it. Perhaps just leave it - if I can be bothered I'll add it in as I go through the entries and I'll put it into the template I create for new codex entries. Thanks again! --Zoev 07:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :OK. I've dithered, and decided it's best to opt for consistency and have single pages for everything (and, as Loleil pointed out, people might start creating them if they're not there, which we don't want unless they're in the right format). So, when you have the time - and there's really no rush - could you unleash Caridin on Codex: Spell Combinations and Codex: Controls. This bit of work will then be done and you can reclaim your own talk page! Thanks --10:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::No problem at all with the wait - I'm only slowly trawling through the pages you'd already created! Thanks so much for sorting this out, and I think that's it for this particular job. Oh, and happy new year! --Zoev 04:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah! Dragging sounds like an excellent new year's resolution, but I think I did it last year. And the one before, and ... :) --Zoev 04:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, I just spotted Caridin fixing the summaryonly/excerptonly problem I'd spotted today but didn't have the heart to tell you about. Thank you! --Zoev 07:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Grr, grr, grr! How hard would it be to have Caridin run through all the newly created spell combo and controls codex entry pages and add in the parameter "|spoiler = false"? I should have done that whilst everything was on the two summary pages. --Zoev 15:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :There so was not a duplicate, I checked and everything ... okay, there was a bloody duplicate. Though in this case it looks as though there really is a duplicate codex name in-game. I've cheated to fix this a little (creating Codex Entry: Injuries (Severe), as my templates can't cope with 2 entries with the same name and it doesn't seem worth changing them for the sake of one codex entry. Thanks again for your help! --Zoev 16:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Romance I think links to Iona http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iona, as it is an achievement, and possibly Isabela http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Isabela should be added to the Romance page. Hello. Thankyou for the polite welcome. Thanks! Always glad to help. I was going to start my own wiki but since everything I was going to put in mine is already here, I thought I'd use this one instead! :) ~ TrinityD Thankies Just wanted to say thanks for keeping a lid on the Christmas vandals. I hope they all got the coal that was coming to them! Loleil 00:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Is it over? Hey do you know if i can continue play on my character after i killed the Archdemon? I cant do anything... Do i need to download some contents? Please tell me if you know! (got it to xbox360) MSN mail: RomarDave@hotmail.com Please i really need to know if not i cant continue on that Character...and i like it! Gosh.. I think I need help already Hi there, I wanted to add in a new page for a codex quest I found that wasn't yet listed, but I think I messed up on where I placed it I put it here: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Caged_in_Stone but it was meant to go within the Orzammar Side Quests, and I cannot find how to move it. Sorry for the trouble, thought I had done it right until it posted, and then it was showing up on the Orzammar Side Quests page on the catagory listing at the bottom. Idiot I am. Re: Reciprocity Why thank you good sir, the same to you . Re: PC Game of the Year Woo Go Dragon Age! I've seen DA:O win a few awards on IGN and Gamespot too and I was thinking of doing an "Awards for Dragon Age: Origins" news entry, rather than an individual post for each. What do you think? Loleil 02:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Taking credit "if you want to take credit, put it in a forum topic or on a user page" Wasn't about "taking credit." My cookie for this site expired when I added that section, so that section ended up being contributed anonymously. I just wanted to be sure that if anyone had any questions or comments, they could find the author to seek his opinion. Dubh 11:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Character Default Names I was just thinking something of interest, the default names when creating a character should be mentioned in the different areas of the Wikia, what do you think on the idea? — Blaid 15:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) See "Helping out" Heading Please check Forum:Front Page changes and comment on this. -- Snfonseka 03:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Go us! What a good vandal tag team we make! And while you're here how do you feel about protecting some extra pages? (check the forums for details) Loleil 22:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Help with a spammer If you could warn or otherwise discipline this user; http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:99.230.179.238 . He has vandalised the Coercion section of the Skills page. I'm sorry if you are not an administrater or a moderater, but I saw your name on the welcome and assumed. Vandalisim has been removed, of course. Coroxn 21:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Out of Curiosity No I don't mind. I'm studying a Bachelor of Arts, with a major in English and History. I fear I'm setting myself up for a career as a teacher or public servant, but I try not to think about that . Loleil 09:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Page Traveler Why did you delete the page traveler. It was there to help players get the achievement.--Polexian 23:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Items Subcatagory Shouldn't the subcatagories include: Weapons Armor Crafts Usable Items Other Items On the Items Catagories page? http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Items --Polexian 15:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Items You are definantly right, it is not pretty to look at in it's current state, so let me fix it. I can go through and under weapons, armor, usable items, crafts, plot items and add them to a new category "Inventory". Then if you could change the menu on the left to display inventory instead of equipment then I think that would make it 100% better. Since when people are looking for an item then can narrow it down by clicking in which part it would belong. For instance Tome locations... Inventory->Usable Items->Tome Juggernaut armor.. Inventory->Armor->Juggernaut Breast Plate. Would be better reading and faster access, and also if they can't find it immediately on this wikia, then they will probably go somewhere else to find it. Update: I have created the Inventory Catagory. It will be a lot better than seeing all the equipment and items currently in place. Are you able to update the menu on the left or do I need to contact someone else? --Polexian 16:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Sticky issue Hi Pwr. I just spotted that the are currently encouraging people to start an article about, amongst other perhaps inappropriate things, Memorable Quotes (a page that was deleted as content was covered elsewhere). This is because there are 6 links to this page from various people's Talk Pages. Is there any way to stop picking up links on user and talk pages, or could you or one of the other admins perhaps edit these pages in this unusual situation to resolve this issue? Zoev 15:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Quest Items Page Today I created two templates for listing items in rows. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ItemTableRow http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ItemTableHeader Applied them to this page. Should I go ahead and put all the quest items in this list and then do the same thing on the usable items page? http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Items --Polexian 19:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandals Hehe well do I understand the distraction caused by dogs, I live in constant fear of my puppy leaping up on my laptop and destroying the wiki and no machine shall beat me!!! (except when I'm sleeping) Loleil 03:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) More Work for Caridin As it's not doing enough, I have a couple of requests. Firstly, is it possible to add a couple of common DA typos to Caridin's spellcheck ability? Spelling races (including darkspawn) as lowercase would be the most common one, but Redcliffe seems to be spelt as Redcliff a fair bit too. Secondly, as we've get Awakening coming out soon. I thought it might be worthwhile to categorize the armour and weapons pages as "Origins armor" and "Origins weapons" as well, to help further differentiate them from the equipment given out in future games. No rush on either issue. P.S. What a wonderful addition you've made to your user page! Now everyone will know just how much my opinion should be valued in all things artistic hehe. Loleil 05:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) **Excellent! **Yes I think you got me (basically the same idea as Category:Origins characters and the like) **Also excellent! I may or may not have liked my reindeer so much that I printed it out and used it as a Christmas decoration . Loleil 06:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent. I can do that, and if you can finish up the change from itemsets to Item Sets that would be great (though for some reason itemsets is still showing up after I remove it). --Loleil 23:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Now that I've spelt the title right (whoops) is that enough to give you an idea? --Loleil 23:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Perfecto! --Loleil 00:14, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hadn't thought about images, if it's not too much of a problem that would be great. Loleil 00:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you ! The bot is wonderful, even though it will soon make me obsolete :P. As Items crafted by Wade was created to be used as an include, I would remove it and accessories would be great. I guess we (meaning you and the bot) should get started on quests too, just need to resolve the quest/walkthrough conflict. Off to the forums I go. Loleil 01:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Quest Items I have completed the initial page with the items that were already inputed as quest items. There are some that are missing like the love letters. If a quest is about getting armor like Jaugernaught armor, do you want that on the page also? I'm thinking yes. Would you change Inventory->Items->Quest by removing the Category? Polexian 14:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts Just had a couple of thoughts about Caridin's latest round of changes. Firstly I'm not sure about the purpose of "Usable Items", it would seem applicable to nearly every item, making it somewhat unnecessary. Secondly, Caridin seems to have removed all the traps from the traps category. Was this intentional? I also don't know if you saw, but we went through a big map out of the items category at Forum:Item categories if you have any thoughts about how the category should be set up. Thanks! Loleil 00:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Aww boo! Well I'm here if you want help doing or undoing anything. Loleil 00:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Will do and at least as far as bot malfunctions go, this is relatively minor . --Loleil 01:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I would redirect to Herbalism, Poison-Making, and Trap-Making myself. Loleil 02:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Captured Hi Pwr. Just spotted that you removed the couple of lines intro to the Captured! quest: Get me out of this hell hole! Whilst it is possible to avoid the Captured! quest, it contains some of the funniest scenes in the game and is definitely worth a playthrough or two ... or three. I do admit it was a little silly, I did it in a rush whilst merging this page with content from a duplicate one, and even when submitting it I wondered how long my lame Baldur's Gate "easter egg" would last. But I think we do need some kind of non-spoiler intro to the quest. It would be great if you could let me know your specific objections to what I wrote initially (eg personal opinion about what's funny?!) so I can have another go whilst avoiding these problems. Thanks! --Zoev 14:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : I just noticed the text has reappeared! I was actually looking out for an admin as I wanted to ask if anything could be done about the (eg removing them and stopping any further from the IP address)? Jumping PC I have no idea on where to put this, but on Xbox 360 when you are in the Fade of the Circle Tower if you change into the Sprit and right prior to him transforming you change into the fire man, your guy will jump in the air like a cheer leader. Kinda funny to watch. Polexian 19:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hey Pwr905! Hope schools going well for you man. I hope you get back for DA2. I am writing because we are trimming down on the inactive admin list. You've been gone for a while and it looks like you're busy with other stuff. If you do come back for Dragon Age 2, drop by one the forums and we'll be glad to put you back on the admin track. Cheers! -- 00:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Ring of Resistance Hello - it appears that you added this ring to the list of Rings in the base installation of Origins. Can you confirm that you can steal this from Irving? I've stolen from him many times, and just keep receiving random items (poultices, lyrium potions, runes, gold, etc). Thank you! --MCJD4ever (talk) 15:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC)MCJD4ever